Secretly
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Melina goes on a date with her secret boyfriend. Oneshot to try out the pairing. pairing is melina and ? you'll have to read it to find out who lol


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story, vinnie mac does so sue him not me lol.

Hiya guys. Ok I was trying to update some of my other stories but this one just kind of jumped into my head. This is just going to be a oneshot to see if I can write Melina or not and also to try out this pairing. I'm not who saying Melina is paired with, you'll just have to read on to find out lol. Theres no real point to this story either, its just a little fluffy thing lol

**

* * *

Secretly**

Melina had just gotten back to her locker room after MNM's latest title defence. Joey and Jonny had gone back to their own locker room to get changed so Melina was alone. She walked across the room to where her bag was and saw a note lying next to it. She recognised the handwriting straight away as she began to read it.

_Meet me later, after everyone else leaves. I wanna take you out to dinner. You looked beautiful tonight. I love you._

Melina giggled to herself as she folded the note and put it in her bag. She wondered how many girls would be jealous if they knew she'd been seeing him. She showered quickly and put on a short pink dress with matching shoes. She left her hair down; he always said her hair looked beautiful hanging around her shoulders.

* * *

She walked outside to wait for him. She didn't have to wait long. He didn't say anything when he saw her; he just took her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you so much baby" Melina said as she leaned against his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I missed you too Mel but we only saw each other last night" he smiled as he looked down at her pretty face.

"I know but that was 12 hours ago. I've had 12 whole hours of not seeing you" she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted like a little girl as she looked up at him. She was tiny compared to him, all wrapped up in his arms.

"Come on, lets get outa here" he said as he gently pulled her with him to his car.

* * *

As he drove Melina looked at him, she wanted to ask him something she'd had on her mind for a while but she wasn't sure how he'd feel about it. She took a deep breath and let the question leave her lips

"When do you think we should tell everyone about us?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, Melina was studying his face to see if she could guess what his answer was going to be but he never gave anything away on his face.

"Mel you know what'll happen once they all know, we'll never get 5 minutes to ourselves, they'll all be sticking their noses into our business telling us they don't think we're right for each other. I thought you were happy with the way things are?" he wasn't mad, he knew she was going to ask eventually he just hadn't expected it to be now.

"I am happy but I don't want to hide this anymore. I want to tell the whole world how much I love you."

He looked at her and his heart melted, he could never say no to her.

"Ok, if you want to tell everyone then we can do that tomorrow, but I just want one more night where I don't have to share you with anyone. I want to keep you all to myself even if it's just for tonight" he said as he stopped the car

"Don't worry baby, I'm always gonna be yours and only yours" Melina said as she leaned over and kissed him passionately.

They sat in a quiet little corner of the restaurant. This was the same table they had sat at on their very first date 6 months earlier.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Melina saw him watching her again. She was starting to get a little annoyed by it. Every time she turned around he was looking at her. She got up and walked over to where he was sitting._

"_Why do you keep staring at me? What have I ever done wrong to you?" she asked with annoyance and fury in her eyes. She was surprised when she saw the hurt look on his face_

"_You haven't done anything wrong, and I didn't mean to stare its just that I, well, I um like you" he finished the sentence in a rather pathetic voice. Melina was stunned; she didn't know what to say._

"_Did you just say you like me?" she asked, a little unsure of what she'd actually heard._

"_Just forget I said anything" he got up quickly and tried to get away from her but she followed him._

"_Wait, I'm sorry, you just surprised me a little that's all" she didn't want him to leave, she kind of liked him too even though she might never admit it. He took a deep breath and looked at her_

"_Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked a little nervously. He looked like he was waiting for her to say no or laugh but she didn't._

"_I'd love to" she said with a smile on her face._

_They went out to dinner the next day and had clicked right away. The spent hours talking about anything and everything they could think of. The agreed not to tell everyone they were together until they were both ready to._

_They spent as much time together as they could after that, they'd leave each other little notes in their locker rooms, they'd call each other every night even though they were usually in the same hotel and often only 3 or 4 rooms away from each other._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Melina took his hand and compared it to her own; she loved to see how small her hand looked in his.

"it has been kinda cool you know, being secretly in love" she said with a smile. He smiled back as he watched her play with his hands.

"Come on; let's go back to the hotel. We can watch an old movie or something." he said. She loved to cuddle up with him and watch old films.

* * *

They were both lying on the bed in his room, Melina had her head resting on his chest, she like to listen to his heart beating.

"Baby?" she looked up at him

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna be with me forever?"

"Till the end of time Mel" he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Will you still love me when I'm old and ugly?" Melina asked

"You'll never be ugly Mel, you'll always be beautiful" he kissed her forehead

"What if I got as fat as a hippo?" she asked

"Mel, I would still love you if were as fat as 2 hippos, had purple spots, 6 ears and a banana for a nose because you will always be you, so I will always love you" he kissed her lips lightly.

Melina yawned, her eyes were starting to get heavy as she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you Randy" she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat.

* * *

Ok guys so what do you think of the pairing? Does it work or does it suck? If it works I may write a chapter fic for these 2 so plz review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
